


Drinks and kidnapping

by StillNotGinger10



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Dialing, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillNotGinger10/pseuds/StillNotGinger10
Summary: Len kidnaps Caitlin and steals her phone before getting kidnapped himself. Once they're found, it's Barry's turn to be kidnapped.Or Barry gets drunk, drunk dials Len, and jumps to all sorts of wrong conclusions.





	Drinks and kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this done for awhile and I kept forgetting to post it. Oops! It's just a little funny pre-slash one-shot because I really wanted Len to meet drunk Barry XD

The latest batch of speedster proof alcohol was a success. Cisco and Caitlin took Barry out to a bar to test it out, and after pouring a dash into a few shots, Barry was feeling tipsier than he had in years. Maybe a little more than tipsy. He’d been dancing and somehow lost track of both Cisco and Caitlin.

“Oh no,” Barry said as he walked over to the bar, trying get away from the pounding music as he pulled out his phone and looked through his contacts.

How had he managed to lose his friends? Were they worried or scared? Did they have food?

Before he could scroll down to C to find either of their names, Barry saw a contact whose name was just the snowflake emoji. Obviously, that had to be Caitlin, right? Who else would have a contact name that was a snowflake but someone with the last name Snow.

He clicked the snowflake, and only had to wait a couple of rings before it was answered. But instead of Caitlin’s voice, he heard a man’s familiar drawl say, “Hello, Barry.”

“Snart?” Why was Leonard Snart answering Caitlin’s phone? “Why did you answer?”

“That’s generally what one does when the phone rings,” he said, and Barry could practically see the annoyed look Snart would be sporting.

“You’re with Caitlin?” Barry asked. “Why are you with Caitlin? When did you get here? Why didn’t she answer her own phone?” Maybe Snart stole her phone, that seemed like the kind of thing he would do. Then another thought struck Barry. “Oh my god,” he said, eyes wide, “You kidnapped Caitlin!” That definitely sounded like something Snart would do. In fact, it was something he’d already done once before.

“I did what exactly?”

“You kidnapped Caitlin!” Barry accused, voice excited like he’d just solved a mystery. But then his voice dropped again as he continued, “Again. You should really try something new.”

“What?” Snart asked sounding thoroughly confused.

“You’ve kidnapped Caitlin before. You should have kidnapped someone new this time, especially since she can turn into Killer Frost now.”

“Killer Frost?”

“Yeah she has ice powers. Way too dangerous to kidnap. And you’ve already kidnapped Cisco too. Plus, he’s Vibe…Iris? No, Iris throws a mean punch. I wouldn't kidnap her. And Joe has a gun… Have you considered Harry? He’s more bark than bite, I think.”

“Barry,” Snart said slowly, “are you coaching me on which of your friends to kidnap?”

“No, I just like variety. And chicken wings.” Turning towards the bartender, Barry asked, “Can I get some chicken wings? Like a lot of them? Like just give me all that you have in the freezer.” When the man stared at Barry instead of moving to make the food, Barry added, “It’s okay, I’m The Flash. I eat a lot.”

“Barry?” Len asked, voice growing tense, “Who did you just say that to?”

“The bartender. He seems nice.” Then to the bartender, who Barry was sure was just as curious as Snart, Barry said, “It’s Captain Cold,” while pointing at his phone. “He kidnapped my friend.”

“Where are you?” Snart asked, drawing Barry’s attention again.

“Where you found Caitlin? The Phoenix? That new night club on Main Street.”

“I’ll be right there, kid. Stay put.”

“Are you bringing Caitlin? Good!” Barry was impressed by how much he’d improved at kidnapping negotiations. He hadn’t even needed to use his powers this time.

“Barry? There you are!” Turning towards the voices behind him, Barry saw Cisco and Caitlin. Snart had kept his word and returned Caitlin!

“Caitlin! You’re alive!” He rushed forward and hugged her before hugging Cisco too. He loved his friends so much and he was so happy to see them alive. Tears filled Barry’s eyes as he pulled away. “I love you guys,” he said, voice thick and watery.

Before either could answer, Barry put the phone back to his ear and started talking to Snart. “Thank you for giving back Caitlin.”

“Barry, I didn’t—” Snart started, but Caitlin spoke over him.

“Barry, who’s on the phone?”

“Leonard Snart. I told you guys there was good in him,” Barry said to Caitlin before directing his attention back to the phone. “Leonard, I knew there was good in you.”

There was no answer on the other side of the phone, even after Barry called Leonard’s name again. Oh no, had he been kidnapped too? Why was everyone being kidnapped today? Everyone must be so worried, and it was on him to solve it since he was The Flash.

“I’m The Flash!” he called out to the room. It would calm them to know that a hero was there. They cheered, and Barry instantly knew he’d reassured them. Caitlin and Cisco still looked worried, but they already knew he was The Flash, so it made sense that they weren’t reassured. They knew they’d have to help him find the kidnapper.

“Hey, Flash,” the bartender called before placing chicken wings on the counter in front of Barry.

The food was done! Barry loved chicken wings. He loved food so much. His eyes watered again as he took his first bite. They were delicious. Of course, they were.

He finished two wings before he heard someone calling him again. He turned to see Leonard Snart.

“Leonard,” Barry called before rushing over to him and hugging him just as tightly as he’d hugged Caitlin and Cisco. “You’re alive!”

“Barry?” Cisco asked, pulling Barry’s attention away from the very stiff Leonard Snart. “Why is Captain Cold here?”

“Ummm.” That was a good question. Wasn't he kidnapped? But then, so was Caitlin and she was here too. That could only mean that they’d caught the kidnapper. “Because we won!” Barry said back before throwing his arms in the air. “Woo! I’m The Flash!” he cheered. “Go Team Flash!”

Leonard snapped Barry’s arms back down. Did he not want to celebrate saving the day? It was probably because he was still pretending that he was a bad guy. That was adorable. Barry booped his nose, which just got his arms slapped down again and a growl from Leonard. Ow. Mean.

“We’re going, kid,” Leonard said as he grabbed Barry’s sleeve right over his shoulder and started to pull.

“Wait. Where? Why?” Barry asked.

Leonard stopped and spun to face him, their noses only inches apart. Barry’s nose wrinkled as Leonard’s warm breath hit his face as he said, “Your identity doesn’t do me much good if you scream it to all of Central.”

“I didn’t!” Barry protested. “Only you know, and Caitlin, and Cisco, and the Wests, and Harry and his daughter, and Oliver, Felicity, Diggle, his wife—”

“Does the whole world know?” Leonard snapped.

“No! I mean, some people on _other_ world’s know.”

Leonard rubbed his hand over his face while mumbling something Barry couldn't hear, which gave Barry time to remember his food.

“Whoosh,” he said as he rushed to the bar to eat the rest of his wings and then run back. Leonard was staring at him. Understandable since he probably only saw a streak of lightning. “I just ran to the bar and back.”

“…no, you didn’t,” Leonard said after a moment.

“I move too fast to see.”

“You didn’t move.”

“Or did I?”

“You didn’t,” Leonard said before shaking his head and tugging Barry again. “Never mind, let’s just get you out of here.”

“But I don’t want to be kidnapped,” Barry said as he walked easily alongside Leonard, who didn’t say anything. Where would Leonard bring him? A safehouse? To the other Rogues? Somewhere alone? What would he do if they were alone? That reminded Barry— “I had a dream like this once,” he said to Leonard. “Except, I was in the Flash suit and you were in your parka.”

Leonard raised his eyebrow at him, so Barry figured he wanted to hear more and continued. “There were less people around too, and we went on your motorcycle. Are we going on your motorcycle?”

“No,” Leonard said, voice sounding rough, as they walked out the door.

“Oh well, maybe next time,” Barry said. “You made me kneel a lot more in the dream. Are you waiting to do that until we’re alone, or is that for next time too?”

Leonard choked as they reached the car, but he recovered to say, “Maybe next time, when you’re sober.”

“Alright,” Barry said as he sat in the car as Leonard held the door open. Weird, Leonard’s car looked a lot like Caitlin’s.

Leonard watched him for a minute before cursing. “Take a nap or something, Barry,” he said before turning away. Caitlin and Cisco were right behind him. Huh. Were they there whole time? “Take him back to your lab,” Leonard said to them. “Get him sobered up, and then…tell him to call me,” he said with a smirk on his face. “Bye, Barry,” he said as he threw Barry a wink before closing the car door.

“Bye, Leonard!” Barry called through the window.

Then Caitlin and Cisco were getting in the car and they were driving back to the lab.

Being kidnapped by Captain Cold was weird. It wasn’t exactly how Barry imagined it—mostly because it involved a lot less alone time with the man than he’d expected—but it wasn’t awful. It was actually a little disappointing. After years of being one of the only members of Team Flash that _hadn’t_ been kidnapped, Barry had finally been kidnapped and it hadn’t lasted long at all. There were no cuffs or threats or kneeling or anything. Just a walk to a car. How boring.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was as much fun to read as it was to write! Please let me know what you think in the comments and feel free to say hi on Tumblr (stillnotginger10) :D


End file.
